Donkeys, Cows And Horses
by monkeyslikeapples
Summary: Meredith and Derek have been best friends for 15 years. They decide to spend the summer holiday in a house in the countryside with their friends Alex, Izzie, Cristina and Alex. They are all eighteen and just graduated. How fun can that be ? AU MerDer


**Show : Grey's Anatomy**

**Story Name : Donkeys, Cows and Horses**

**Language : English**

**Author : Lissa aka monkeyslikeapples**

**Genre : Romance / Humor / Friendship**

**Rated : T (For Future)**

**Characters : Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, Derek, George and Alex**

**Pairings : Mainly MerDer**

**Summary : Meredith and Derek have been best friends for 15 years. They decide to spend the summer holiday in a house in the countryside with their friends Alex, Izzie, Cristina and Alex. They are all eighteen and just graduated. Maybe Meredith and Derek's feelings towards each other are more than friendly. How fun can a little vacation with friends be? (Alternative Universe : No Medical Storyline Planned)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"God, I can't wait to be there!" Meredith stated. "Yeah, right. Me neither. Three months together free from school. Definitely gonna be the best summer ever:" Cristina smiled.

"Girls! Wait for me!" Izzie yelled, running to Cristina and Meredith walking two feet away from her. "All this stuff is so heavy. And you two look like you're running a marathon" She sighed.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken all this. Looks like you packed your whole apartment" Cristina chuckled.

"I know. But I hate wearing the same clothes more than twice. And I don't wanna wear dirty ones if there's no washing machine there!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the house is great"

"I hope so"

Cristina and Meredith pulled their suitcases up in the trunk. "Well, we're ready I think. Check you didn't forget anything" Meredith smiled.

"Nope." Cristina answered

"Definitely not. I double checked" Izzie added.

"Well, let's tell the chauffeur we're ready to go. Of course, we have to pick up the guys first." Meredith made her way to the front of the bus, followed by her friends.

"Hey, Jeff" She climbed the little stairs at the entrance. "We can leave. But you have to stop by Derek's place first." She smiled.

"Great. I don't know where he lives though".

"Oh, right. Sorry." Meredith got a piece of paper out of her purse and quickly wrote Derek's address down.

"Thanks."

The girls opened the little door giving access to the apartment set up inside the vehicle.

"Gosh, this place is huge! Look at that. Three beds, a couch, a bathroom and a tiny little kitchen" Izzie stared, amazed. "We even have a refrigerator'"

"Well, at least we didn't spend all our savings for nothing" Cristina said as she made her way to one of the beds. "These are comfortable" She stretched out on the mattress and closed her eyes, while Meredith and Izzie surveyed the place.

"We reached Derek's." Meredith looked at of the window as the bus stopped.

The guys came in few minutes later.

"Hey" Alex said.

"Hi" Cristina answered without opening her eyes. Derek and George arrived soon after Alex. Meredith headed towards them "Hi, guys!" She smiled and hugged Derek and George tightly. 'How ya doing, Nutella?" Derek laughed softly at the nickname and kissed Meredith on the forehead. "Fine, Cookie, you?"

"Great!" She giggled. "And you, Georgie? What's up?"

"Nothing much." He smiled. "Happy to be here with you guys"

"Oh, by the way," Izzie interrupted "We should take care of this now. Who's sharing whose bed?"

"Well, me and Nutella can be together" Meredith winked at Derek, smiling. "Chocolate pairing"

"Right"

"I don't care. As long as the person doesn't snore" Cristina stated.

"Well, huh, we can share a bed, then. And Alex and George will be together. If that's okay with you of course." Izzie said, looking successively at Cristina, Alex and George.

"Alright. I don't mind" George smiled. "Me neither" Alex added.

"Great! Now, what do you guys wanna do for the next-"Izzie looked at her watch "Nineteen hours?"

"Since it's already nine pm, I guess we could eat" Cristina said. "Right, I'm starving" Alex sat on the couch.

Meredith walked to the bed Derek was sitting on. "I just wanna sleep. I'm so exhausted"

"Well, I can cook some pasta for those who are hungry" Derek stood up and walked to the little kitchen. "I brought some in my bag. Plus I think Izzie brought groceries, right?"

"Yeah. Already put that in the fridge!"

"Great, thanks. Well tonight's menu is "Shepherd's Pasta Ala Bolognese"" He smiled.

Izzie giggled "Yummy!"

Meredith yawned. "Stop tempting me. I won't be able to stick to my sleeping resolution." She smiled. "I'm gonna use the bathroom to change. Put some pyjamas on. Does anyone need to use it?"

"No, it's fine, I think." Cristina answered.

"Kay, thanks"

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took her clothes off and carefully slipped her nightgown on. She brushed her hair quickly, put it up in a ponytail, and took a look at herself in the mirror. She opened the door and made her way out to the bed.

"Meredith is sexy tonight" Derek smirked.

"Couldn't agree more" George added.

"These are just pajamas" Meredith giggled.

"Right. Pretty hot ones though. But I'm not the one who gets to sleep with you anyway."

"Yeah, I'm the lucky one. I'm not gonna sleep cause she snores. Is that luck?"

"That is just mean. I didn't tell anyone about your dirty little secrets." Meredith giggled.

"Like what?"

They were getting everyone's attention.

"I'm not sure you want me to say it out loud."

"Actually, I do. Go ahead"

"Well, you guys never heard about that, cause I was kindly keeping it to myself, but, when we were kids, Derek had this strange obsession."

"About what?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, about what?" Alex added.

"Well, he used to love showing everyone his pee-pee. He would run around the house, naked, and asking people to touch it. He almost forced me to do it. Me, innocent little girl."

"I did not." Derek blushed.

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not

"Did too"

"Did not!!!!"

"Yes you did! And the worst is that I actually obeyed and touched your genitals. Little did I know..."

"You evil evil evil little woman"

She giggled.

"Ewww" Izzie said "You touched Derek's parts. That's weird'

Meredith laughed. "We were 4. It's not like it mattered a lot."

"Anyway, I told you Derek, you should have just given up".

"Never". He walked to the bed. "I'm not ready for that yet." He started to tickle her. "Oh God..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've already written the next chapter but I'm updating on a weekly basis, unless I get free-time :p**

**Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter is 'Spin the Bottle' Don't miss it.**

**Please review if you enjoyed reading it :D**

**xxxxx**

**Lissa, aka monkeyslikeapples.**

**Happy Grey's Day to Everyone**.


End file.
